


Dream A little Dream of Bill

by thebestdayisme



Series: Songs to fall for [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dream a Little Dream of Me, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Older!Dipper, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestdayisme/pseuds/thebestdayisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel forced him on the cruise, but he was excited that they were going to the Bermuda Triangle. It was a mystery after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A little Dream of Bill

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a story where Bill is the siren and Dipper is the prey. I'm sorry I just couldnt see Dipper as a pirate so this is set in the modern times  
> also i started laughing at Bermuda Triangle, get it?????

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Dipper woke up from his dream with a smile on his face, he doesn’t know why he’s smiling. The boy hadn’t been having good dreams, honestly he had just dreamt about drowning. That’s not something to smile about.

But there was a lovely tune in the air that he couldn’t quite hear. It was almost audible. He grabbed his shoes, and still in his pj’s, slipped out the door of his and his sisters bedroom and walked down the hallway to the main deck. He just wanted to hear the song that was right on the tip of his tongue. Then he would go back to sleep.

_Say night-ie night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

He could go back to sleep and have the same dream again, and he would wake up smiling again.

The sleep was wiped from his eyes and he looked around at all the other people on the deck. It had to be past three in the morning but there were maybe twenty people standing near the railing, swaying in the breeze. They all looked so happy, so he decided to join them at the edge of the ship. And as he got closer to the edge, the song he knew was there became audible and he found himself smiling wider than he thought possible.

The railing was cold and he wondered why he wasn’t warm in his bed, letting the rocking of the ship lure him to sleep. Surely he would be tired in the morning. However, as the song carried on he let those thoughts drift away.

The ocean was golden.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

Dipper craved a kiss, he craved love. When was the last time someone besides his sister openly told him that he was loved? Or when was the last time that someone besides his sister hugged him? Maybe she was doing it out of pity, keeping up with him, hearing his crazy stories, pretending to listen when he rambled on. All of those time must have been based on pity.

He felt someone watching him and raised his head. A single golden eye peered out of the darkness. The eye showed so many emotions, it showed empathy and love. Dipper wanted to crawl into the arms of whoever the eye belonged to. He wanted to…

“It’s dangerous” the voice in his head told him. He thought about how crazy it would be to jump off the ship and into the arms of something swimming around this late at night. Especially considering where they happen to be geographically. “Go back inside now.”

Dipper was cold now, it was only May. And the breeze coming off the ocean was chilly still. He should go inside and not catch a cold.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

Although he shouldn’t worry. The sun would be out in only a few short hours, then he would be plenty warm. He wouldn't even think about the cold feeling he had right now. Perspective of what the future held kept him where he was and he gripped the railing a little tighter.

The eye he first spotted was close enough now that he could tell it was person, swimming in the ocean. Where they from the cruise? Did they fall in? Do they need help? All these thoughts came to him at once and he closed his eyes for a second to catch his train of thought.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that in fact the person in the water was smiling and laughing. No, not laughing, they were the one singing. The smile that overcame dipper was infectious it turns out because the smile on the man’s face grew wider and he swam a little closer.

Dipper wanted to call out to the man down in the ocean but he found that his voice didn’t work. Yet the man looked directly at dipper, never letting his gaze travel. It was unnerving but also very nice. He liked being the center of someone’s attention. The man waved his hand at dipper. The hand that Dipper saw didn’t look exactly normal, but that was probably just the refection of the moon off the water.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear_

_Just saying this_

There was a pull at his gut, something was telling his that there was a missing factor that his brain hadn’t yet figured out. The young man found his voice and leaned over the railing, “Are you ok?” he asked instead of asking why the man was in the water in the first place. That seemed like the most reasonable question to ask a stranger right away.

The golden eyed man put his hand back in the water only to splash the deck Dipper was standing on. Before the boy could right himself he felt the ground slide out from underneath him. As he was falling he looked around the deck to see if anyone saw him fall over the edge. However the deck was now empty. The only thing indicating that there were people outside other that himself was the same splash marks on the edge of the deck. Everyone else had fallen off.

But when Dipper raised his head above the water he wasn’t afraid. “Hello.” He said to the main holding him up, so he wouldn’t drown. “Thank you for catching me.”

There was a pause in the song just long enough for Dipper to see the sharp teeth underneath the beautiful mouth of the man in front of him. That’s when Dipper realized what had happened. Only it was too late.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

**Author's Note:**

> the song i used for this is Micheal Bubble's Dream A Little Dream of Me


End file.
